Tamquam
by Mar Whitfield
Summary: Siwon viaja a NYC para una inocente audición para un musical, pero lejos está de saber que ese viaje cambiará toda su vida para siempre. Leeteuk siempre ha sido un productor exigente y perfeccionista, lo que le ha traído más problemas que satisfacciones. ¿Qué pasará entre los dos cuando descubran la verdadera naturaleza de su relación?
1. Leeteuk - Otra vez la pesadilla

**LEETEUK**

**Otra vez la pesadilla**

La misma pesadilla me despertó de nuevo. Estaba sudando, la cabeza me estallaba y esas estúpidas luces brillaban dentro de mis ojos. Los apreté con los puños cerrados y solo conseguí que se hicieran más intensas. El doctor había dicho incontables veces que debía tratarme para migraña, pero ¿qué iba a saber el de lo que realmente me pasaba?

El niño de mis sueños lloraba incansablemente y no importaba lo que yo hiciera, jamás lo hacía callar. A su alrededor todo caía a pedazos, no importaba dónde estuviéramos, ya fuera Seúl, un bosque de China o Central Park, en Nueva York; todo se oscurecía y se derrumbaba. Escuchaba silbidos a lo lejos, truenos ¿o balazos? Y ¿qué iba yo a saber? El estrés post traumático de haber estado en la milicia era más de lo que podía soportar y admitir. Nadie lo sabía, a nadie se lo había confiado.

Suspiré y abrí lentamente los ojos. Mi respiración ya se sentía más pausada y el dolor comenzaba a irse. A mi lado, David roncaba, como siempre. ¿Qué podía esperar de él? Su frase favorita era "_Relájate Leeteuk, no conseguirás nada si sigues estresado_". Quizá debía decirle lo que realmente me pasaba, y juro que había estado a punto de hacerlo en varias ocasiones, pero... algo me detenía. Seguramente se burlaría de mí y me diría que una terapia me vendría bien.

No hay terapia que cure esto.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la ventana. ¿Saben que Nueva York nunca duerme? Quizá por eso escogí venir aquí. Desde el ejército no he podido dormir bien una sola noche, así que no importa la hora, siempre hay algo abierto, un bar repleto de gente o al menos una tienda de conveniencia donde comprar licor y volver a casa para beber hasta perder la conciencia.

Así conocí a David. Entré a una de esas tiendas y fui directo a los refrigeradores donde guardaban las cervezas. Quería uno o dos six packs, sólo para pasar el rato, pero un muchacho alto y rubio estaba estorbando la entrada, sin poder decidirse.

–Oye –le dije bastante molesto–, ¿vas a comprar algo o me dejas pasar?

Él sólo volteo y torció la boca. No dijo nada, y no tenía que hacerlo, pues el flechazo fue instantáneo. Se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás y me dejó sacar la cerveza, sentía su mirada clavada en mi espalda, un poco más abajo, de hecho. Cuando tuve mi mercancía, y disimulando lo mejor que pude, caminé hasta la caja, pagué y salí de la tienda sin siquiera intentar ver dónde estaba aquel rubio que me había dejado tan descolocado. No lo vi hasta que estábamos en el estacionamiento y yo abría la puerta de mi Bentley Continental azul metálico.

–¿Te vas a tomar eso tú sólo? –preguntó con burla, mirándome de arriba abajo, haciéndome sentir unos escalofríos que no había sentido antes, ni con una mujer.

Como única respuesta me encogí de hombros y entré en el carro, al momento de querer cerrar la puerta, él la detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

–Es buena cerveza, tienes buen gusto –su voz era grave, clara y extremadamente sensual.

–Eso me han dicho –respondí y quise cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo–. ¿No me vas a dejar ir?

–Me parece que no.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa olvidamos todo acerca de las cervezas. Apenas pude cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros. Mi habitación nos quedaba muy lejos, así que la sala fue el lugar. Ahí amanecimos, desnudos, abrazados y satisfechos. Y David no se fue jamás.

–¿Estas bien Lee? –su voz me hizo saltar–. ¿Otra vez las pesadillas?

Me encogí de hombros y regresé a la cama, sentándome a su lado, no hizo por acercarse y yo tampoco lo hubiera permitido, sabía que cuando yo estaba así era mejor dejarme solo.

–Necesitas descansar, Lee –me dijo con tono condescendiente. Odiaba que me dijera así. Sólo mi padre me había dicho así–. Vámonos de vacaciones. A donde quieras, tú escoge, el tiempo que quieras.

–No puedo David, y no me digas Lee, sabes que lo odio. Tengo el musical y mañana son las audiciones.

–Eres el productor, _Leeteuk_ –el énfasis que puso en mi nombre completo fue peor que la contracción–, puedes comenzar las audiciones cuando quieras.

–Eso no es profesional y lo sabes. Ya se envió el anuncio y hemos recibido bastantes aplicaciones, no puedo cancelar. Además, he invertido mucho dinero en esta producción, ¿con qué nos vamos a ir de vacaciones?

En los años que llevábamos juntos, David no había podido mantener un trabajo estable por más de dos o tres meses. Y los que conseguía eran de mesero o valet parking, y no desprecio estos trabajos, pues son honestos, pero este hombre hacía de estos oficios algo vergonzoso.

–Como quieras –terminó por decir, como siempre que salía el tema del dinero, y se acostó, dándome la espalda–, yo solo quiero que te relajes y seas feliz.

Lo siguiente que escuché fueron sus ronquidos. Me levanté y fui a la cocina, saqué una botella de vino del refrigerador y, sentado en el enorme sillón que tenía frente a la enorme pantalla que siempre dejaba en silencio, me terminé el contenido bebiendo directamente de la botella.

Cuando me desperté estaba cubierto con una manta. Esos detalles me mataban. Varias veces había intentado terminar la relación con David, pero luego él salía con cosas así y yo pensaba que no estaba tan mal. Al final de cuentas, ¿con quién iría yo? Era mejor estar con él que solo. Odiaba estar solo, lo había estado toda mi infancia, yendo de un país a otro, huyendo sin saber por qué. Suspiré y me levanté. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza seguía estallándome.

Arrastré los pies hasta el baño y me metí en la regadera. El chorro de agua fría me regresó a mis sentidos y dejé que corriera libremente por mi espalda. Los brazos de David me rodearon el pecho y me atrajo hacia él. Sentí su piel caliente en contraste con el agua fría, sus labios fueron dejando un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta el hombro.

–Es en serio, Leeteuk –dijo con sus labios en mi piel–, no me gusta verte así. Tienes demasiado trabajo, no hemos tomado vacaciones desde hace meses, años. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? Fuimos a Dubai, ¿te acuerdas? La pasamos muy bien.

¿Cómo no iba a recordar Dubai si mi cuenta bancaria quedó casi en ceros al regresar? No dije nada, sólo apreté los puños contra la pared de la regadera y me separé de él.

–Tengo que irme, David –le dije, volteándome hacia él–, tengo junta con los promotores. Mañana recibimos a los bailarines y al menos debo saber qué voy a ofrecerles.

David resopló, pero sin decir nada salió de la regadera, dejándome solo y con un enorme hueco en el estómago.

Cuando entré a la cocina, dispuesto a sólo tomar café e irme, había un enorme desayuno nutritivo en el lugar donde siempre me sentaba: había omelette, fruta picada, jugo de naranja, café y pan tostado con mantequilla. El desgraciado sabía exactamente cómo hacerme sentir mal justo antes de salir. Lo miré y él me dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que me había enamorado perdidamente en aquella tienda. Me senté pesadamente en el banco alto y comencé a comer la fruta picada.

–No podré terminarme todo, lo siento –le dije mientras masticaba el segundo pedazo de fruta y alejaba el plato para tomar el del omelette.

–No importa –respondió casualmente, sentándose frente a mí–, con que comas algo es suficiente. Tienes un día pesado y necesitas alimentarte bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve algo para el almuerzo?

–No… –dudé, sabía que lo estaba hiriendo, pero no me importó–. Seguramente no comeremos temprano y cuando lo hagamos iremos todos juntos o pediremos algo para seguir trabajando.

–De acuerdo –respondió, y bajó la vista. Yo suspiré, derrotado.

–Escucha David –dejé el tenedor sobre el omelette a medio comer–, no son mis mejores días. Sabes cómo me pongo cuando tengo una producción en puerta. Las pesadillas, el estrés, el dinero… No quiero que esto nos haga pelear, ¿de acuerdo?

–Entiendo, pero… te extraño terriblemente cuando tienes estos proyectos. Llegas tarde la mayoría de las noches, te vas temprano, no hay fines de semana.

Me levanté del banco y fui junto a él, le sonreí y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, acercándolo hacia mí. En cuanto mis labios tocaron los suyos una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo y maldije en mi mente. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes, en la regadera o anoche, cuando me desperté sudoroso? David correspondió el beso y me atrajo hacia él, sus manos en mi cintura. Sentí su cuerpo tan cerca que suspiré sin querer. Terminamos el beso, pero no nos separamos, nos quedamos abrazados por unos buenos minutos.

–Te amo, Leeteuk, lo sabes –susurró contra mi cabello.

–También te amo, David.

–Vete o se te hará tarde –se separó de mí y me sonrió–. Yo recojo.

Puse el GPS para encontrar el camino más rápido a la oficina, odiaba el tráfico de Nueva York y sentía que ya había perdido bastante tiempo. Llamé a mi asistente desde el auto y me dijo que los promotores llegarían retrasados exactamente por el mismo motivo. Eso no me relajó en lo absoluto, pero al menos me daba unos segundos de respiro. Para mí, un coreano que sólo vivió en Corea del Sur sus primeros cuatro años, la puntualidad significaba llegar quince minutos antes de la cita.

Entré a mi oficina y los documentos estaban listos: la lista de los participantes era de unos treinta, sus fotografías y los detalles de su experiencia laboral estaban impresos a color y organizados en folders con los respectivos nombres. Abrí varios al azar sólo para ver las fotografías. La experiencia es importante en este negocio, saber en qué obras, musicales o dramas habían participado ayudaba, pero yo había aprendido a ver otras cosas en los rostros impresos. La sonrisa, la mirada, la forma de colocar la barbilla me decía mucho más de lo que la experiencia indicaba.

Uno en particular me llamó la atención. Sólo había un nombre en el folder y ese nombre no era estadounidense: Siwon. Abrí el folder y su foto captó toda mi atención. Tez morena clara, ojos cafés, una media sonrisa que marcaba los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. De inmediato supe exactamente qué hacer con él.


	2. Siwon - ¿Por qué tan temprano?

**SIWON**

**¿Por qué tan temprano?**

Ese ruido otra vez. En mi sueño era un pajarito que volaba sobre mi cabeza, torturándome con el mismo sonido. En algún momento mi cerebro dijo que no era un pájaro y tampoco era un sueño, y entonces fue cuando abrí los ojos: el estúpido celular sonaba y sonaba sin parar. Intenté ignorarlo, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, pues era el tono que había registrado para el teléfono de mi hermana menor, Sia.

–Hola –respondí con la voz pastosa.

–¿Todavía estás dormido? Y no Siwon, no creas que no sé qué hora es en Nueva York.

–No tengo otra cosa que hacer, Sia –me incorporé y me senté en la cama, bostecé ruidosamente para que mi hermanita se diera cuenta que su llamada no era bienvenida a esa hora. Mi primer día en la ciudad y ella ya lo estaba arruinando.

–¡Claro que sí, Siwon! ¿Cómo quieres ganar la audición si no practicas y haces ejercicio? ¿Ya estableciste tu rutina?

Mi rutina. Sia se había empeñado en hacerme practicarla una y otra vez durante dos o tres semanas. Ella era peor que mi manager. Muchas veces le había dicho que no lo era, sólo era la presidenta de mi club oficial de fans, pero ella no lo entendía así. Decía que mi carrera necesitaba todo mi esfuerzo y empeño, sin importar lo grande o chico del proyecto que comenzaba, era un verdadero fastidio, pero la amaba con locura.

–Ya la he practicado bastante –respondí mientras me levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la ventana, para observar la vista.

–Bailarla en conciertos no es suficiente, Siwon –ahí estaba otra vez, diciéndome lo que tenía que hacer–. Tienes que estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Hice una mueca al cristal frente a mí, pero estaba dirigida a ella.

–Sia, tengo que irme –y sin más, colgué el teléfono, realmente no tenía que seguir escuchándola, estaba dispuesto a tomarme esos días en Nueva York como unas merecidas y necesarias vacaciones.

Hacía mucho que no participaba en un musical, la banda me tenía muy ocupado y la compañía cuidaba bastante que mis proyectos de solista no se confundieran con el grupo, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez sentía que debía hacer esa obra, incluso hasta rogué a mi manager que enviara mi video con la audición previa, para participar.

El ruego no se me da nada bien. Si alguien me quiere en su proyecto entonces participo, si no, ellos se lo pierden. La banda me daba lo suficiente tanto económica como profesionalmente para no pensar en muchas cosas más. Había participado en dramas y películas que ayudaron a posicionar mejor mi imagen ante el público, así que ¿por qué me interesaba ese musical en particular?

El resumen decía que era una obra original. El autor era el mismo productor, de nombre Leeteuk. Yo suponía que era asiático, pero no tenía idea de qué país. Como fuera, eso fue lo primero que llamó mi atención, si alguien asiático podía hacer un musical en Nueva York, entonces yo también podría hacerlo.

Claro que nadie me dijo que el viaje a Nueva York iba a ser tan terrible. Era la primera vez que cruzaba el Pacífico y para cuando aterricé mi estómago estaba hecho trizas. Pero por primera vez no me importó, este paso era el más grande que había dado desde que tenía memoria.

Mi padre me había enseñado a enfrentar los miedos luchando, como él lo había hecho cuando fue llamado al ejército, meses antes de que yo naciera. Entonces ¿por qué ese hombre que me había dado la vida y me había enseñado tanto no quería que fuera a Estados Unidos? No lo comprendía del todo, y claro que no me dio ninguna explicación, pero yo, hijo respetuoso, no discutí, simplemente tomé mis maletas y me subí al avión.

Ese día fui a Central Park, descubrí que es mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado. Un par de chicas se acercaron y me preguntaron si yo era yo y, después de intercambiar una sonrisa, autógrafos y fotos, seguí mi camino.

Es extraño, pero cuando decidí hacer la audición pensé que sería reconocido en Nueva York. Se suponía que mi banda de K-pop era popular en el mundo entero, pero estando ahí me di cuenta de la realidad: sí éramos conocidos, pero no famosos. Alguien nos había mentido. Sentí enojo y decepción, quizá más la segunda que la primera, porque todos habíamos trabajado duro para llegar al número uno en todo el mundo. Sacrificamos amigos, escuela, tiempo personal, incluso mi novia de la preparatoria me había dejado porque decía que no podría soportar estar con una estrella, y ahora, al otro lado del mundo nadie sabía quién era yo.

Pero ya estaba ahí. Mi manager había arreglado todos los detalles para que el viaje fuera _todo incluido: _vuelo, hotel y alimentos, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, excepto de lo que yo quisiera gastar. ¡Y hay bastante para gastar en Nueva York! Entré a más tiendas de las que puedo recordar, compré regalos para todos, pero más para mi papá y mi hermana. No tenía idea de cómo me llevaría todo eso, pero ya me preocuparía después. Quizá pudiera enviar por mensajería internacional los regalos para los chicos de la banda y así suavizar un poco el desagrado que mostraron cuando les dije que me iría de viaje.

–No es bueno que el visual del grupo esté fuera justo antes de comenzar la gira, hay conferencias de prensa y entrevistas que atender –dijo uno de ellos, haciendo una mueca y dándome la espalda

Pero ¿qué podía hacer yo? Tenía que pensar en mi carrera. Además, no era la primera vez que me ausentaba de giras, entrevistas y todo eso. Lo habían hecho bien cuando tuve que enlistarme en el ejército. El líder se encargó maravillosamente de mi ausencia, seguro lo haría de nuevo, para eso es el líder, ¿no?

El segundo día lo dediqué al Centro Rockefeller, el Empire State, la estatua de la Libertad y todos los lugares turísticos que no se deben perder en Nueva York. Comí un hot-dog en la calle, es una experiencia que absolutamente todos deben tener, y regresé al hotel antes de que anocheciera, para descansar y estar listo al día siguiente, para las audiciones.

Revisé el itinerario del día y me di cuenta que la cita en las oficinas era a las diez de la mañana. ¿Por qué tan temprano? ¿Qué no saben que los ídolos debemos tener un descanso profundo y prolongado? Mi rutina de arreglo me llevaría, al menos, dos horas, y no soy amante de levantarme antes de las ocho de la mañana. Resoplé frustrado, pero no había otra cosa qué hacer, o me presentaba a esa hora, o simplemente no podría participar.

Me desperté a las seis de la mañana y no pude volver a dormirme. Debo admitir que estaba nervioso, pero no era por la rutina o algo así, era otra cosa, algo más profundo. Me levanté e hice mi rutina de ejercicios, después tomé un baño y me arreglé mientras subían el desayuno a la habitación. Salí del hotel con bastante tiempo de anticipación y pedí un taxi que me llevara directamente al estudio. Hicimos poco más de una hora hasta el destino y, desde luego, el taxímetro corrió hasta que me bajé del auto.

Entré en el recinto, dije mi nombre y me condujeron a un salón lleno de espejos donde ya había varios hombres y mujeres haciendo estiramientos, supuse que yo debía hacer lo mismo. En realidad no lo necesitaba, pero no iba a quedarme sin hacer nada.

En punto de las diez de la mañana la puerta se abrió y entraron unas cinco o seis personas que, en silencio, se sentaron en la larga mesa que habían puesto en un extremo del salón.

–Buenos días –comenzó a decir uno de ellos en un inglés tan neoyorkino que no sé si entendí todo lo que dijo–, sean todos bienvenidos y gracias por participar en esta audición. Lo que haremos primero es ver la rutina que tienen preparada y después harán una coreografía en grupo. Nuestra experta –señaló a una mujer castaña de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora– hará grupos de diez y les enseñará lo que tiene preparado, después ustedes tienen que replicarla, ¿dudas?

Todos negamos, más bien porque el tono que usó no dejaba espacio para que alguien hablara. Enseguida se sentó y tomó los folders que tenía frente a él, seguramente con toda nuestra información detallada. Fue llamando uno por uno para que presentara la rutina de baile que tenía preparada, algunos me dejaban realmente sorprendido de lo bueno que eran, otros no tanto, pero yo no estaba ahí para juzgar.

–Siwon –mi nombre resonó en todo el salón y mi estómago dio un brinco. Me puse de pie y fui al centro, frente a la mesa, hice una reverencia para saludarlos, puse mi música y comencé a bailar.

Me perdí en el baile. Era mi pasión desde niño, aunque lo hacía a escondidas para que mis papás no me vieran, a ellos no les gustaba nada de lo que tenía que ver con el medio artístico, pero después de haber sido seleccionado para el grupo cambiaron de opinión. Sentía que lo estaba haciendo más que bien en la audición, mis piernas y brazos se movían tan ágilmente que parecía volar. Entonces la música se detuvo de pronto, perdí el balance y por poco caigo al suelo. Miré al frente y ahí estaba el asiático, mirándome fijamente y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –me preguntó en inglés, pero su acento era raro.

–¿Perdón? –fue lo único que atiné a responderle. Quise decir más pero no pude, por primera vez en mi vida me había quedado sin palabras.

–Siéntate –me dijo, señalando la banca donde nos habíamos instalado todos esperando nuestro turno–, y espera la coreografía grupal. No me interesa una rutina de K-pop para esta audición.

No se escuchó un solo ruido en el salón, sólo sus pisadas al regresar a la silla colocada en el centro, detrás de la mesa. Le susurró algo al hombre que habló por primera vez con nosotros y éste asintió. Y luego Leeteuk, pues obviamente era él, clavó sus ojos oscuros en los míos, sonriéndome.


	3. Leeteuk - Tan cerca, pero no puedo tocar

**LEETEUK**

**Tan cerca, pero no puedo tocarte**

Siwon, según la información con la que contaba, era un gran cantante, bailarín y actor en Corea del Sur. Bastante famoso, según su currículum... y sí, era muy guapo. Tenía ojos penetrantes, de esos que sientes que pueden ver a través de ti, y tersa piel. En cuanto lo vi parado en medio del salón supe que mi vida daría un vuelco por su culpa. Esperaba con ansias verlo bailar. Imaginaba cómo esos músculos que se adivinaban debajo de la camiseta de algodón se moverían al ritmo de la música. Comenzó excelente: las piernas firmes, la cabeza en alto y los brazos que parecían alas a punto de llevarlo en un vuelo, pero tenía que poner la maldita música de K-pop. ¿Por qué se aferraba a bailar eso? Era cierto que era una estrella de ese género en Corea, pero ¿hacerlo aquí? Dejé que la música corriera esperando que algo mejorara ya que sus movimientos eran realmente gráciles, sensuales y bien coreografiados. Ese hombre bailaba como jamás había visto a nadie hacerlo en mi vida.

Algo dentro de mí comenzó a despertar y me asusté. Sacudí la cabeza para enfocarme y, sin saber bien por qué, me puse de pie y paré la música. Su cara era un poema.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunté, pero no supo qué contestarme, lo único que me dijo fue "¿Perdón?". Y eso era justamente lo único que necesitaba saber.

Le dije que se sentara y esperara la audición grupal, pero mientras regresaba a mi lugar detrás de la mesa, sentía cómo las piernas me temblaban y un hueco se instaló en mi estómago. En cuanto me senté noté que miraba fijamente y, sin saber por qué, le sonreí. Siwon no supo qué hacer, lo noté en la forma en que su quijada caía, dejando la boca ligeramente abierta. Mis ojos se fijaron en ese lugar y, segundos después, desvíe la mirada para indicar al siguiente bailarín que era su turno.

No detuve la música de nadie más, esa parte de la audición transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo y, como ya era pasado el mediodía, les di un descanso para comer, para que al regresar hiciéramos las audiciones en grupo.

Me encerré en mi oficina, como siempre. Brenda, mi asistente desde que comenzamos este negocio, me llevo un club sándwich y un refresco de cola.

–Deberías comer más sano, Leeteuk –me dijo con ese tono de mamá que no sé si me desesperaba o agradecía–. Voy a pedir a la cafetería que te haga una comida balanceada, más proteínas y menos carbohidratos, más verduras, igual no saldrías de aquí, pero comerías mejor.

–Esto está bien, Brenda, gracias –le respondí mientras abría el empaque del sándwich y tomaba un pedazo, dándole una mordida. Ella, conociéndome después de siete años, se marchó moviendo negativamente la cabeza, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada más.

Yo sentía mucho cariño por ella. Recuerdo el día en que publiqué el anuncio en el periódico solicitando una asistente… no llegaron muchas personas, de hecho, sólo llegaron tres, pero lo sentí como un triunfo. Había escogido a la segunda que entrevisté, pero cuando hablé con Brenda, que era la tercera, sentí química de inmediato entre los dos. Creo que ella también lo sintió porque sin hablar por más de diez minutos, ya estaba firmando contrato con la compañía para ser mi asistente ejecutiva. Es muy inteligente y extremadamente paciente, al menos conmigo, que soy el que menos lo merece, la adoro por eso. Me cuida mucho, a veces de más, pero sé que lo hace porque se preocupa de verdad por mi bienestar. A ella le confiaría mi vida, pero no lo que he vivido, nadie merece ser contaminado con una vida como la mía.

Por otro lado, no era que no quisiera comer mejor, en realidad lo hacía cada vez que podía, amo cocinar y soy bastante bueno, mi especialidad es, obviamente, la comida coreana, pero siempre que había un musical en puerta sentía que mi vida sólo giraba alrededor de ese proyecto y nada más importaba, incluso mi vida personal la que, dicho sea de paso, estaba al borde del colapso entre las pesadillas y la indiferencia de mi novio que roncaba cuando yo más lo necesitaba. Y el simple hecho de pensar en David hizo que se me revolviera el estómago. Miré los tres pedazos del sándwich con remordimiento y los alejé de mí. Me recargué en el respaldo de la silla y cerré los ojos.

El llanto del niño se escuchó de inmediato. Yo estaba parado en el centro del estudio de audiciones. Los espejos me devolvían una imagen distorsionada de mí, borrosa, deforme, como los espejos de la casa de la risa en Coney Island. Me giré varias veces buscando el lugar de donde provenía el llanto, algo me decía que si encontraba a ese niño y lograba que dejara de llorar, las pesadillas terminarían. Escuché con más atención y localicé un punto a mi izquierda, caminé hacia ahí y el llanto se hizo más y más fuerte. Sentí una emoción indescriptible tan sólo de pensar que finalmente podría poner fin a esta tortura.

Era un pasillo largo y pude ver una puerta al final, estaba seguro que el niño estaba detrás de ella. Quise correr, pero las piernas no me respondieron. De alguna forma sabía que se trataba de un sueño, así que me tranquilicé y caminé lo más aprisa posible. Llegar a la puerta pareció un camino eterno y, cuando finalmente estuve frente a ella, estiré la mano para tomar la manija y abrirla, entonces todo se vino abajo. La puerta explotó en mil pedazos que volaron a mi alrededor, sentí astillas cortando mi cara y cerré los ojos para protegerlos de cualquier daño; escuché los espejos del salón romperse y el techo se vino abajo. De pronto yo estaba parado entre todos los escombros, con la respiración agitada y un sudor frío recorriendo mi espalda; el cielo se había oscurecido tanto que parecía que una terrible tormenta se acercaba. Había estado tan cerca de terminar de una vez por todas con todo esto.

–_Teukie, ayúdame._

Abrí los ojos de golpe y mi oficina se materializó frente a mí. Estaba empapado en sudor y parecía que me iba a dar un infarto. Intenté recordar dónde había escuchado esa voz que me pedía ayuda, no era la de un niño, como el llanto que siempre oía, sino la de un hombre joven, quizá de mi edad. Era similar a la de David, pero había algo que la diferenciaba, quizá fuera el acento, la forma de decir mi nombre, la desesperación al pedir ayuda.

Con las manos temblorosas toqué mi rostro, lo sentía caliente y mojado por el sudor, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos nuevamente para enfocar mi mente, así que recordé una técnica que mi superior en el ejército me había enseñado: fijé la vista en un punto en la pared frente a mí y dejé que todo se oscureciera a mi alrededor; después de un rato, el esfuerzo hizo que mis ojos comenzaran a arder, pero ahora mi mente estaba serena. Parpadeé varias veces y respiré profundamente para completar el ejercicio de relajación.

Me puse de pie y fui a mi baño privado, me quité la camisa empapada y, con una toalla mojada me refresqué el torso y la cara, que no tenía daño alguno, a diferencia de mi sueño. Mientras sentía el frío del agua recorrí mi piel con la mirada: las cicatrices estaban ahí todavía. Había pensado someterme a cirugía para quitarlas, pero por miles razones que no tenían nada que ver, posponía las citas indefinidamente. Quizá en el fondo, no quería quitarlas porque me recordaban a lo vivido en el ejército y, aunque había odiado cada segundo de mi estancia ahí, era más fácil castigarme que romper con el pasado y vivir una vida nueva.

Alguien tocó la puerta, seguro era Brenda. Me recargué en el lavabo y respiré profundamente de nuevo antes de tomar una camisa limpia del clóset y salir a mi oficina. Mi asistente estaba de pie con un folder en la mano. No era la primera vez que me veía semidesnudo, pero creo que nunca se acostumbrará.

–Llegó un nuevo perfil –dijo con la vista hacia abajo mientras me extendía el folder–. Dijeron que tenías que verlo, aunque se hubiera cerrado el registro.

Tomé el folder sin ganas y lo abrí. La foto del chico no era buena, pero daba una idea de su rostro. No se podía considerar guapo, al menos no como los que estaban esperando en el salón, específicamente ese coreano que yo ya odiaba, pero no podía sacar de mi mente. Su nombre era Andrew y no tenía un currículum impresionante, sólo algunas obras musicales en la escuela y el teatro local en Carolina del Norte. Le regresé el folder a Brenda negando con la cabeza y comencé a abotonarme la camisa, dejándola fuera del pantalón.

–Diles que lo puedo ver, pero no para este musical, ya cerramos y no vamos a hacer ninguna excepción, que venga la semana próxima, el martes. Y que manden otra fotografía, esta es horrible.

Brenda asintió y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sin sentarme terminé el refresco, vi con nostalgia los trozos del sándwich pero ya no me atreví a tomarlos, el sueño me había dejado bastante descolocado y mi estómago apenas se estaba asentando.

En cuanto entré en el estudio vi tres grupos de diez personas ya formados. Mi mirada se fue de inmediato hacia el grupo donde habían colocado a Siwon y me di cuenta que se sentía incómodo, seguramente por lo que le había hecho ese día, más temprano. La verdad es que no me importó en lo más mínimo, si se sentía incómodo bien merecido lo tenía por traer toda esta cosa coreana a mi vida de nuevo. Sé que es una contradicción que ame tanto la comida coreana y odie todo lo demás, pero no puedo evitarlo, Corea no ha hecho otra cosa más que arruinar mi vida.

Tomé mi lugar detrás de la mesa y me aclaré la garganta, no tenía que decir nada, todos sabían que con ese simple gesto era momento de ponerse a trabajar.

–De acuerdo, como lo ensayamos –instruyó Clary, la coreógrafa que me robé de un musical en Broadway ofreciéndole más dinero de lo que en realidad podía pagar, pero a lo largo de los años ha probado que ese sacrificio ha valido la pena. Hizo la seña al primer grupo y comenzaron a bailar.

Evidentemente, Siwon estaba en el tercero. No había tenido que dar ninguna instrucción, pero lo habían entendido a la perfección. Así que cuando fue su turno, yo ya estaba aburrido de ver el mismo baile y escuchar la misma música, sí, me aburro rápidamente. La coreografía demandaba que se hicieran filas para intercalarse entre ellas durante el clímax de la canción, y el coreano era el último, lo que hacía que casi no se apreciara la forma en que levantaba los brazos como si fueran aspas de un molino porque había que hacer el siguiente paso de inmediato, sin embargo, se apreciaba bastante bien cuando bailaba entre las dos filas que se formaron a su lado.

En cuanto estuvo frente a mí sacudió la cabeza y dio la vuelta mostrando un perfecto trasero que provocó que mi corazón perdiera uno o dos latidos. Creo que dejé salir el aire o algo porque el director, que estaba sentado a mi lado, me preguntó si estaba bien. Sólo asentí, sin dejar de ver la ejecución del bailarín que definitivamente me había robado el aliento.

La reunión en mi oficina fue bastante acalorada, Clary la coreógrafa, y George, el director, estaban sentados frente a mi escritorio. Todas las fotos y datos de los bailarines estaban esparcidos frente a nosotros. Eliminamos a unos diez en la primera ronda y teníamos que elegir a quince, así que los afortunados estaban entre los veinte que cubrían todo mi escritorio.

–En caso de que nos falten hombres –dijo George, quien conocía perfectamente bien mi forma de trabajar–, podemos hacer que las mujeres tomen este rol.

–No van a faltar hombres –le respondió Clary que, como la perfecta mujer calculadora que era, ya había hecho las cuentas de cuántos hombres podíamos eliminar de los veinte que quedaban–, y no soporto que seas tan negativo, en caso de que falten, tenemos otros diez de dónde tomarlos.

George resopló. Era impresionante cómo esos dos eran capaces de llevarse la contraria y pelearse frente a quien fuera por cuestiones de musicales y ser la pareja más romántica que hubiera visto en mi vida. Su boda fue la más hermosa a la que he asistido, no fue nada extraordinario, se casaron en un salón en el centro de Nueva York, pero la decoración, el ambiente, la música, todo fue perfecto. Ella se veía radiante enfundada en un sencillo vestido blanco y él, bueno, él no podía dejar de sonreír.

–¿Tú qué dices, Leeteuk? –me preguntó George, sacándome de mis recuerdos–. ¿Sacamos hombres de los diez que eliminamos o vestimos mujeres como hombres?

–Sacamos hombres de los diez que eliminamos –generalmente mis respuestas estaban del lado de Clary porque ella tenía las mejores ideas. George era un director extraordinario pero pésimo en resolver problemas.

–Siempre estás de su lado –me dijo y se cruzó de brazos, esa era la actitud que tomaba cuando ya no quería hablar más del asunto.

–Porque ella sabe lo que hace, George. Tú sólo dirige.

–Pero no puedo dirigir a nadie con quien yo no haya estado de acuerdo en meter a este musical, Leeteuk.

–Como en los anteriores, tendrás que hacerlo.

George rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, pero yo sabía que, como siempre, haría lo mejor en todos los casos y con cualquier bailarín o actor, esa era su especialidad.

–Creo que Siwon debe ser el protagonista –las palabras de Clary fueron como un balde de agua fría en la espalda, la miré fijamente y ella sostuvo mi mirada–, ¿no crees?

–No, Siwon nunca va a protagonizar un musical mío –me puse de pie y salí de mi oficina, fui directo al escritorio de Brenda y tomé el folder que me había dado antes, se lo di a Clary–. Haz audición a este candidato y enséñamela, si lo hace bien, él será el protagonista –y con un ademán les indiqué que salieran de mi oficina.


	4. Siwon - Un enemigo y ¿un amor?

La despedida de la audición no fue muy amable, desde mi punto de vista, pero al menos nos dijeron que nos llamarían al día siguiente, para que estuviéramos pendientes, y la verdad es que no sabía si yo quería estar al pendiente de esa llamada. Estaba seguro que lo había hecho muy bien, me había dado cuenta que mi coreografía había impresionado al que suponía era el director y a la coreógrafa, la chica de la sonrisa encantadora, lo había visto en sus ojos mientras ensayábamos la coreografía grupal.

El baile siempre se me había dado más que bien, y debo decir que, durante mis años de entrenamiento para el grupo, todos me pedían consejos o ayuda para ensayar. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía y solo porque a esa muñequita de porcelana coreana no le gustaba el K-Pop podía quedar fuera del musical. Pero no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, mi orgullo, y la posibilidad de regresar fracasado a Seúl, no me dejarían rendirme. Si no quedaba en ese musical buscaría otro, seguramente en Nueva York había más audiciones de las que imaginaba, así que podía lograrlo, después de todo.

–¿Pero no te dijeron nada más? –mi hermanita no dejaba de preguntar, aunque le hubiera dicho más de cuatro veces lo que había pasado, dejando a un lado la sonrisa de Leeteuk y la forma en que me había mirado, también la extraña forma en que me había hecho sentir–. No Sia, ya te dije todo lo que pasó. Tengo que estar pendiente del teléfono por si me llaman, ¿de acuerdo? Así que voy a colgar –y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, corté la llamada y aventé el teléfono, no quería hablar con nadie más.

Encendí la televisión y me perdí en uno de esos programas de criminología donde los investigadores nunca se despeinan ni se ensucian; no entendía la trama y hablaban demasiado rápido para mí, pero una de las actrices era guapa, así que no cambié el canal. Pero pronto mi mente regresó a la audición, el programa no había cumplido el objetivo de aburrirme y hacerme dormir. ¿Que había salido mal? Otra vez, y perdón si soy repetitivo, pero estaba seguro que lo había hecho muy bien.

Es decir, los demás bailarines habían presentado coreografías increíbles: unos literalmente daban vueltas en el aire solo con un ligero impulso (un miembro de nuestro grupo también podía hacerlo y a las fans les fascinaba), una chica de pronto movía los pies tan rápido que era casi imposible seguirla; y un tercero, el que más me impresionó, incluso dio un salto hacia atrás solo apoyándose en la pared con un pie. Mi coreografía era excelente, era uno de nuestros mejores bailes, de esos que volvían locas a las chicas en los conciertos y, cuando me di cuenta que no éramos tan conocidos en Estados Unidos, supe que era perfecta para la audición. Tenía de todo: saltos, movimiento de brazos, de cabeza, incluso una inclinación al estilo Michael Jackson... ¿y eso no había impresionado a la muñequita? Realmente no entendía qué era lo que quería.

Y mientras mi mente divagaba en esas cosas, la cara de Leeteuk llenó toda mi visión: la nariz recta y afilada, los pómulos definidos, la piel blanca ligeramente bronceada artificialmente, la boca mediana con labios bien definidos, cejas semi pobladas que enmarcaban esos ojos que miraban tan profundamente que me hacían sentir como si me estuviera hundiendo en una alberca. No hablemos de la forma en que caminaba: tenía el porte de un modelo que jamás había modelado, es decir, caminaba con la espalda recta y los brazos se movían libre y suavemente al ritmo de sus pasos, pero sin esa postura rígida que debían mantener los modelos en las pasarelas; ni de cómo se marcaron los músculos de sus brazos cuando los cruzó mientras me miraba, después de apagar mi música.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y la luz del televisor me lastimó por unos segundos. ¿Qué estaba yo pensando acerca de Leeteuk? ¿Acaso me había aprendido cada uno de sus rasgos, tanto que podía reproducirlos a la perfección? Un vacío se instaló en mi estómago y tuve que correr al baño, me incliné sobre el retrete esperando vomitar todo lo que había comido ese día, pero nada salió. Sólo podía oír mi respiración entrecortada y los latidos de mi corazón, que parecía estar instalado en mi garganta.

Me quedé ahí unos minutos, tratando de respirar profundamente para calmarme, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Mientras más respiraba más pensaba en Leeteuk y en su perfecta piel y, por si fuera poco, ahora escuchaba su voz diciéndome que me fuera a sentar. ¡Tenía más autoridad en un dedo que mi manager en Corea en todo el cuerpo!

Me dejé caer sobre el piso del baño y recargué la cabeza en la pared. Sentía un sudor frío bajar por mi espalda, ¿o era el frío de la pared? No sabía y tampoco importaba, pero ciertamente estaba ayudando a que mi respiración se pausara, aunque mi corazón seguía latiendo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

No pude ponerme de pie, así que me fui de rodillas hasta la cama y, como pude, me subí en ella y me quedé dormido de inmediato.

El tono destinado a los números desconocidos de mi celular me despertó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para responder y la llamada se perdió. El número tenía el código de Nueva York y, en cuanto quise devolver la llamada, sonó otra vez.

–¿Hola? –no estaba seguro si mi voz sonaba rara, pero de cualquier manera me aclaré la garganta de inmediato.

–Hola Siwon, soy Brenda, la asistente de Leeteuk –¿por qué mi estómago dio un vuelco en cuanto escuché su nombre? Sacudí la cabeza para enfocarme y responder algo, pero la muchacha continuó hablando, agradecí que lo hiciera despacio–. Necesitamos que vengas para algunas pruebas de fotografía y canto, te esperamos en el estudio a las doce, ¿ok?

Miré el reloj y vi que eran las diez de la mañana, apenas tenía tiempo para arreglarme y salir. Por un segundo pensé en decirle que ya no seguiría en el proceso, que bien podían quedarse con su musical y yo regresaría a Corea, pero en lugar de eso, de mi boca salió un "sí, claro, ahí estaré".

–¡Excelente!

Y sin más, colgó el teléfono.

Me quedé parado en medio de la habitación mirando al vacío. Ahora tendría que ir a hacer pruebas de fotografía y canto... no es que fuera extraño para mí, ya que las había hecho infinidad de veces para los dramas en los que había participado, pero volver al estudio no era algo que yo estuviera buscando hacer.

Aun así, mis pies se dirigieron al baño, me metí en la regadera y, en la hora que tenía de tiempo, me arreglé lo mejor que pude. En momentos como ese apreciaba infinitamente la labor de nuestras maquillistas y peinadoras, que nos hacían lucir de lo mejor en un tiempo récord. Escogí la mejor ropa que había llevado: una camisa beige con líneas verticales negras, los puños iban abiertos y, para darle un toque latino, los adornaban encajes delgados del mismo tono beige; la había usado en un video de ese estilo musical y me sentía sexy con ella; completé el atuendo con un pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos a juego. Me miré por última vez en el espejo y me sentí satisfecho con mi imagen, aunque faltaba el maquillaje, pero estaba seguro de que se encargarían de eso en el estudio.

Llegué unos quince minutos antes de la hora, el taxista casi nos mata un par de veces, pero cuando me baje del auto le agradecí por haberme hecho ahorrar tiempo.

Nos indicaron que esperáramos en el mismo salón del día anterior, que ahora lucía diferente: había luces por todas partes, sombrillas negras desviando la iluminación y un enorme telón blanco detrás de un banco colocado en el centro, donde seguramente nos tomarían las fotografías.

Pude ver que habíamos menos personas de las que asistimos a la audición de baile, seguramente ya habían descartado a varios y la revelación me golpeó de pronto: había pasado a la segunda ronda. No sé si me sentí feliz o el más desdichado del mundo, pero ahora estaba seguro de algo: seguiría adelante con el proyecto.

–Buenas tardes –habló el hombre que había estado sentado al lado de Leeteuk durante las audiciones–, bienvenidos de nuevo, mi nombre es George y soy el director de este musical. El día de hoy les tomaremos algunas fotografías para ver cómo se ven ante las cámaras y posteriormente haremos pruebas de canto –evidentemente se sentía más libre y seguro ahora que el coreano no estaba cerca–. Ustedes han pasado a la siguiente fase de selección, necesitamos quince personas incluyendo los suplentes, así que después de hoy cinco de ustedes no regresarán.

Mi estómago dio otro vuelco. Todo dependía de este momento, de cómo luciría en las fotografías y cómo se grabaría mi voz durante la prueba de canto. Aunque me sentía confiado, no podía evitar los nervios. De pronto pensé que desde que entré al grupo todo lo había tenido garantizado: el éxito, las fans, los videos, los dramas. Sólo se decía mi nombre y todo estaba hecho, aquí era diferente: estaba en las manos de Leeteuk y George, y eso no me gustaba en absoluto.

Fui de los últimos, como siempre. Estaba empezando a pensar que era a propósito, y seguramente la muñequita de porcelana tenía todo que ver con eso, pero ahora estaba decidido a que no me afectara. Posé para la cámara como lo había hecho decenas de veces antes: fui natural, sonreí, hice todo lo que el fotógrafo me había dicho, incluso hice un poco de modelaje para que vieran que tenía experiencia en este tipo de cosas. Como era de esperarse, nadie dijo nada, pero sí noté que el fotógrafo me tomó más fotos que a los demás.

Después de eso me fui a la prueba de canto, que tampoco representó ningún problema. Nos dieron una canción que se incluiría en el musical, la ensayamos una sola vez y, según ellos, estábamos listos para grabar. Noté algunos candidatos un poco nerviosos, evidentemente no estaban acostumbrados a salir e improvisar y, por extraño que parezca, en ese momento me sentía completamente en mi elemento. Quizá porque el productor no estaba ahí y el ambiente se notaba más ligero y relajado.

Por la cara del director musical supe que lo había impresionado. Sonreí al terminar, hice una reverencia y volví a mi lugar para esperar instrucciones. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando todos finalizaron las pruebas de canto nos llevaron de nuevo al salón, y otra vez nos dijeron que estuviéramos pendientes de una nueva llamada en la que nos dirían si habíamos sido seleccionados o no para el musical. Sólo ellos sabían cuánto tardaría esa llamada, había que revelar las fotografías, analizar todas y cada una de las grabaciones y así harían la selección.

Esperé a que todos salieran del salón para hacer lo mismo, en mi camino a la salida pasé por otro estudio, pero este era más pequeño y tenía paredes de cristal, por lo que podía ver perfectamente el interior: era igual al grande, donde habíamos hecho las audiciones y la sesión de fotografías, pero este se veía un poco más íntimo.

Clary, la coreógrafa, estaba poniendo una rutina a un chico, no podía ver muy bien su cara porque la imagen se distorsionaba ligeramente con el cristal que tenía frente a mí, pero parecía joven, más de veinticinco, pero menos de treinta. Me quedé parado ahí, viendo cómo se desarrollaba la rutina, cómo Clary sonreía y aplaudía mientras el muchacho hacía movimientos impecables. En cuanto terminó la coreógrafa dio saltitos de gusto mientras seguía aplaudiendo; incluso yo reconocí que el desarrollo de la rutina había sido perfecto. Quizá era un bailarín profesional, pero yo también lo era ¿o no? De pronto comencé a sentir calor dentro de mí y fui consciente de que estaba apretando los puños, como si me dispusiera a comenzar una pelea con alguien, y no era sorpresa imaginar con quién quería pelearme.

Con todo el coraje que sentía en ese momento me di la vuelta para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Caminaba furioso, con la mirada fija en el suelo sin ver por dónde iba; doblé en un pasillo más por instinto que por otra cosa y de inmediato sentí un golpe seco en todo el cuerpo, escuché el ruido de cosas caer al suelo y un par de manos sosteniéndose de mis brazos. Levanté la vista y me encontré con el rostro de Leeteuk a escasos centímetros del mío, no me había dado cuenta que nuestra estatura era casi la misma, mucho menos imaginaba que tuviera tanta fuerza en los brazos.

Mi corazón se aceleró en fracción de segundos, abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la cerré de inmediato en cuanto vi que él hizo lo mismo y, curiosamente, tampoco dijo nada. Tragué saliva, estábamos imposiblemente cerca y ninguno de los dos hicimos algo por movernos. El aroma de su loción llegó a mi nariz: era cítrico, fresco, como si acabara de tomar un baño; su respiración también se había agitado y podía sentir su aliento en mi piel. Vi cómo sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro, desde la frente hasta la barbilla, se mojó los labios lentamente y entonces, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, Leeteuk sacudió la cabeza y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para agacharse a recoger los papeles que estaban tirados por el suelo.

–Déjame ayudarte –le dije y mi voz salió más grave de lo normal.

–No, déjalo, yo lo hago. Si ya terminaste con las pruebas, puedes irte.

Y sin decir nada más, terminó de recoger los papeles y entró casi corriendo al salón de las paredes de cristal. Lo seguí con la mirada y vi cómo, mientras saludaba al otro bailarín, se acomodó el cabello con un rápido movimiento de cabeza; un gemido escapó de mis labios y me sentí mareado, busqué dónde sentarme pero no pude moverme porque el pantalón negro que con tanto esmero había escogido esa mañana, me apretaba imposiblemente y estaba húmedo.


	5. Leeteuk - ¿Por qué me haces sonreír?

**LEETEUK**

**¿Por qué me haces sonreír?**

Esa noche llegué a casa cansado mentalmente y lo que encontré no fue en lo absoluto relajante: no había cena y David estaba sentado frente a la televisión con varias latas de cerveza ya vacías tiradas sobre el sillón y la alfombra, la cual ya tenía varias manchas del mismo líquido. El coraje comenzó a formarse en mi estómago y subió hasta la garganta con un sabor amargo. Me fui directo a la recámara sin decir una palabra, sabía que si le decía algo, mi novio iba a comenzar a gritar y echarme en cara un montón de cosas, como que yo no había llegado lo suficientemente temprano para cocinar la cena, y seguramente él no tenía dedos para marcar a algún restaurante y pedir algo.

En cuanto entre a la habitación sentí ganas de llorar. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba en estos momentos? Siempre había tenido las cosas bajo control, pero ahora, de alguna forma, sentía que todo se estaba saliendo de las manos: las audiciones no habían sido exactamente como lo había pensado, aunque fueron bastante buenas, pero había algo que no terminaba de gustarme y no sabía que era. Quizá fuera la necedad de Clary para que Siwon fuera el protagonista, y la verdad es que tenía todo para serlo, pero yo jamás lo iba a permitir... había algo en ese hombre que me inquietaba.

Con todo esto en la cabeza, no me di cuenta en que momento me había desnudado y puesto una camiseta y shorts para dormir; David odiaba que durmiera con eso, decía que le mataba toda la pasión, y la verdad es que justamente era eso lo que quería hacer en ese momento.

Entré en el baño y me lavé los dientes, el reflejo en el espejo me regresó a un Leeteuk agotado, no sabía si era por el día tan extraño o porque ya estaba harto de todo. ¿Y si me iba a otro lugar y comenzaba de nuevo? Nada me ataba a Nueva York: mi padre había muerto unos años antes, cuando vivíamos en París, no tenía familia en ninguna parte, ni siquiera tenía un perro al que cuidar. Y cuando el pensamiento del perro llegó a mi mente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control. Solo así comencé a llorar, me detuve del lavabo porque mis brazos temblaban incontrolablemente. Odiaba llorar así, mi padre siempre me había dicho que un hombre jamás lloraba, y mucho menos un hombre coreano, pero al final de cuentas, yo no era coreano, ¿o sí? ¿Vivir en un país por cuatro años te hace ciudadano de ahí? Yo creo que no, ni siquiera sabía qué nacionalidad tenía, habíamos huido tanto que no consideraba uno solo como mi hogar.

–¿Estás bien? –la voz de David otra vez entrometiéndose en mis sentimientos más profundos–. No te escuché llegar. Es tarde y... bueno, no hay nada para cenar...

Y eso fue lo que necesitaba para explotar. Pero explotar, en mi caso, significa sólo quedarme callado y salir del baño como si fuera un huracán. No fui a nuestra recámara, me fui a mi estudio, donde tenía una cama. Ese cuarto lo utilizaba cuando, como en ese momento, estaba tan furioso que lo último que quería ver era la cara de mi novio quejándose porque no había cena. Cerré la puerta tan fuerte qué pensé que la había roto, me volteé a ver los daños y no había ninguno, eso sí fue tranquilizante.

–¡Leeteuk! ¡Leeteuk! ¡Abre la puerta! –los gritos y golpes de David hicieron que se me erizara la piel. Hacía mucho que me había golpeado por primera vez y, aunque lo había hecho solo un par de veces más y siempre lo compensaba con algo romántico, la memoria de ese horrible momento, junto con lo vivido en el ejército, era suficiente para que quisiera esconderme para siempre.

No dije nada, no hice ningún ruido. Sabía que no sería capaz de romper la puerta y entrar a fuerza, así que si no le contestaba no se enojaría más y yo estaría a salvo. Y tenía razón, pues después de unos minutos, que a mí me parecieron horas, se fue maldiciendo. Dejé salir el aire que había estado reteniendo durante no sé cuánto tiempo y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Me sentía sudoroso, agitado, y sí, tenía hambre. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas y no era capaz de detenerlas ni siquiera con respiraciones lentas y profundas. Nunca había perdido el control de esa forma, soy el que siempre tiene todo bajo control, el obsesivo; es lo único que me hace sentir a salvo, pero algo me estaba pasando desde que comencé esas malditas audiciones.

Ese musical era importante para mí porque yo lo había escrito. Era el tercero que escribía y los dos anteriores habían sido exitosos, pero no lo suficiente, al menos no para mí. La competencia en Nueva York era alta y, aunque la prensa había sido bastante positiva en sus críticas, a mí me parecía que había faltado algo, así que me propuse escribir algo realmente bueno, lo que me llevó más de tres años, y el producto final ahora estaba terminando con cada una de mis terminales nerviosas, sin mencionar mi relación que, dicho sea de paso, ya estaba sufriendo bastantes roces. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? La pregunta rondaba mi cabeza una y mil veces. Repasé cada uno de los pasos del proceso: desde la escritura de la historia hasta el momento en que comenzaron las audiciones, cada parte del proceso se había hecho de la forma en que la habitualmente operábamos, nada era diferente... nada excepto...

_Siwon_, el nombre llegó a mi cabeza como si me hubiera pegado un rayo durante una tormenta. Y sin quererlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Sentí claramente cómo las comisuras de mis labios subieron hasta que la piel ya no dio más. De inmediato tuve que morderme el labio para ahogar un ligero gemido al sentir que mi short comenzaba a apretarme en la entrepierna. Incómodo físicamente me di la vuelta en la cama, quedando de lado, apreté las piernas mientras sentía la corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo hasta terminar en mi boca con un jadeo y un gemido que no pude reprimir. Tuve que levantarme de nuevo al baño y cambiarme de ropa.

Al regresar a la habitación había tomado una decisión: Siwon tenía que dejar el musical y regresar a Corea, definitivamente no podía estar cerca de él si me hacía sentir esas cosas y me hacía sonreír solo con pensar en él.


End file.
